


Pink Collar

by Lilibell



Category: Jrock, MORRIGAN (Japanese Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Sounding
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibell/pseuds/Lilibell
Summary: Aryu ajándéka olyan vágyakat ébreszt Pittyben, amelyekről nem is gondolta volna, hogy előtörhetnek belőle.





	Pink Collar

\- Tessék.

Pitty kissé értetlenkedve meredt a csinos ajándéktasakra, amit Aryu az orra alá dugott. Habozott egy pillanatot, aztán átvette, és megkérdezte:

\- De hát mi ez?

\- Ajándék – hangzott a meglepő válasz, mire a gitáros elvigyorodott.

\- Hát azt sejtettem, de miért? Nincs szülinapom, vagy ilyesmi…

\- Csak úgy – vont vállat Aryu. – Megláttam, és egyből te jutottál eszembe róla, muszáj volt megvennem.

\- Tényleg? – pislogott Pitty hálásan. – De jó fej vagy! Köszönöm.

\- Szívesen – mondta az énekes, majd megkérdezte: - Nem nyitod ki?

\- Kinyissam? – kérdezett vissza a másik férfi, aki már rakta volna el a táskájába a csomagot, hogy otthon majd kinyissa. Úgy tűnt azonban, az ajándékozó ezúttal fittyet hány az illem diktálta szabályokra.

\- Igen, látni szeretném, hogy áll neked.

Ebből Pitty már kezdte sejteni, hogy valami ékszerfélét kap, és nem is habozott sokat, ha már Aryu maga kérte, hogy nyissa ki, megtette. Először csak felülről kukucskált be a tasakba, amiben egy dobozka volt egyszerű csomagolásban, ezt kivette és óvatosan lefejtette róla a papírt. Aztán levette a doboz fedelét, és egy rózsaszín, igen királyul kinéző nyakörvet talált benne.

\- Hű – kommentálta. – Nagyon tetszik!

\- Valódi bőr – jelentette ki Aryu egy félmosollyal az arcán. – Gyerünk, próbáld fel!

Pitty odalépett a próbaterem tükréhez, és igyekezett felcsatolni magára az ajándékát, de kissé meggyűlt a baja vele, mert nem patentos volt, mint az eddigi nyakörvek, amiket viselt, és amikhez hozzászokott. Szerencsére azonban az énekes mögötte termett és készségesen segített neki.

\- Tök jó – állapította meg Pitty, és újra megköszönte az ajándékot.

\- Igen, nagyon illik hozzád – jelentette ki Aryu is. – De valami még hiányzik.

\- Micsoda? – pislogott a gitáros, aztán meg is fordult, ahogy a másik férfi a táskája felé indult, és némi kotorászás után előhúzott belőle… egy csilingelő láncot. Nem volt túl hosszú, viszont pont úgy festett, mint amire kutyákat kötnek ki, Pitty pedig felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy Aryu elindult felé vele.

\- Az minek?

\- Ha már van egy ilyen szép új nyakörved, elvihetnélek sétálni is – jelentette ki az énekes, majd megfogta a pántot a másik férfi nyakában, és a róla lógó karikába fűzte a láncot. Pitty olyan képet vágott, mint aki nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez most vicc-e vagy sem, de az utóbbira jutott, mikor az énekes megragadta a láncot, és meglepően durván maga után rángatta.

\- Hé! – kiáltotta Pitty, aki megtántorodott, majd kénytelen volt követni a másik férfit, ha nem akarta, hogy a nyakörv fájdalmasan belemélyedjen a nyakába. – Mit művelsz? Ez nem vicces!

\- Mondta valaki, hogy humorizálni akarok? – érdeklődött Aryu meglehetősen fölényes stílusban. A gitáros nem értett semmit, de igyekezett ellenállni. Megragadta a láncot, hogy elejét vegye annak, hogy az énekes tényleg kirángassa az ajtón, és felháborodottan kérdezte:

\- Beléd meg mi a fene ütött? – Azzal igyekezett volna lekapcsolni a nyakából az egész hóbelevancot, de Aryu azonnal ott termett, megragadta Pitty egyik vékony csuklóját, és úgy hátracsavarta, hogy a gitáros fájdalmasan kiáltott fel.

\- Nem nyúlkálunk – jelentette ki az énekes olyan hangon, mintha egy gyerekhez… vagy egy kutyához beszélne. – Ha jó fiú leszel, és engedelmeskedsz, talán jutalmat is kapsz majd.

\- Mi…? – értetlenkedett Pitty; az egész jelenet túlságosan emlékeztette egy BDSM pornóra, amit puszta kíváncsiságból nézett meg nemrég, ott azonban egy lányt vertek így láncra. Kissé furcsának és perverznek tartotta az egészet, néhol meg is borzongott, hogy ez neki sok, de végignézte, azt azonban álmában sem hitte volna, hogy hasonlóképp járhat, mint az a csaj, ráadásul pont a bandatársának köszönhetően. Ahogy azonban ebbe belegondolt, hirtelen éledezni kezdett a farka; nem is sejtette, hogy ilyesmire gerjed, de Aryuról sem. Az énekes szemmel láthatólag tudta, mit csinál, és valahogy… imponált a határozottsága.

Pitty lassan elengedte a láncot, mire a másik férfi elégedetten bólintott, és elindult. A gitáros égő arccal hagyta, hogy kivezessék a próbateremből; végül is azzal biztatta magát, hogy az ő műfajukban az ilyesmi nem is annyira kirívó, biztosan mindenki azt hiszi majd, hogy csak színjáték, fanservice az egész. Így is lett, vagy legalábbis az emberek, akik mellett elhaladtak, szinte ügyet sem vetettek rájuk; ahogy azonban elérték a bejárati ajtót, és kiléptek rajta, Aryu az arcába húzta a maszkját és az orrára biggyesztette a napszemüvegét, amikor azonban Pitty is követni akarta a példáját és a táskája felé nyúlt, amit Aryu a sajátjával együtt hozott ki a próbateremből, az énekes megint rászólt:

\- Nem nyúlkálunk.

Pitty még vörösebb arccal engedte le a karját; eléggé megalázó volt a helyzet, ráadásul így mindenki láthatta az arcát, miközben a másik férfi láncon vezette végig a városon. És pont ez adta az egész pikantériáját; a gitáros igyekezett nem a pornófilm részleteire gondolni, és azt találgatni, rá is hasonlók várnak-e, mert attól csak még kellemetlenül szűkebbé vált volna a nadrágja.

A mellettük elsétáló emberek szerencsére szintén nem törődtek velük túlságosan, néhányan megbámulták őket, de semmi komoly. Pitty végig lesütötte azért a szemét, és pár lépéssel lemaradva követte Aryut, mert a magasabb férfi rászólt, mikor mellette akart volna lépdelni. Ez sem volt megengedett a számára, de gyorsan tanult.

Megtettek pár kört a háztömb körül, aztán végül az énekes megkegyelmezett, és beszálltak a kocsijába.

\- Hova megyünk? – kérdezte Pitty, miután beült az anyósülésre.

\- Hozzám – jelentette ki Aryu, és elindította a motort. – Jól viselkedtél, úgyhogy megkapod, amit ígértem.  
Pitty nem mert kérdezősködni, úgy volt vele, hogy úgyis nemsokára megtudja, mi lesz az a bizonyos jutalom. Szerencsére Aryu a közelben bérelt lakást, tehát nem kellett sokat várnia; kiszálltak a kocsiból, az énekes pedig ismét kezébe vette a lánc végét, és bevezette a másik férfit a házba. Ott sikeresen összefutottak egy anyukával, aki két kisgyerekével igyekezett éppen lefelé, a gyerekek szó szerint tátott szájjal bámulták Aryuék bizarr kettősét, Pitty azon csodálkozott, hogy nem kérdezték meg azonnal az anyukájukat, hogy mit látnak. A nő, úgy tűnt, legalább olyan zavarban van, mint a gitáros, mert a szokásosnál is gyorsabban tuszkolta ki a gyerekeit az ajtón; mindeközben Aryu maga volt a nyugalom szobra, egyáltalán nem izgatta, hogy látja őt egy szomszéd.

Némi liftezés után az énekes megállt a lakás ajtaja előtt, kinyitotta, belépett, és maga után húzta a másik férfit. Levették a cipőjüket, majd Aryu hirtelen akkorát rántott szerencsétlen gitáros nyakán, hogy az majdnem orra esett; bukdácsolva lépett a pici szoba közepére, a vendéglátója pedig nemes egyszerűséggel az ágyra lökte. Pitty jól megrémült, hirtelen azt hitte, a padlóra fog esni és legalább betöri a fejét, szerencsére az ágy puha volt a háta alatt, bár így is nyekkent elég nagyot, de mielőtt még megnyugodhatott volna, az énekes felette termett, és már azon volt, hogy lehúzza a sliccét. Pitty hitetlenkedve meredt hol a nadrágból előbukkanó félig merev hímtagra, ami egyenesen az arcába nyomódott, hol Aryura, de az ő tekintetéből sajnos sok mindent nem tudott leolvasni.

\- A… - kezdte volna a gitáros, a másik férfi farka viszont túl közel volt hozzá, majdhogynem az ajkaihoz ért, így kissé oldalra fordította a fejét, és úgy folytatta. – Azt mondtad, jutalmat kapok…

\- Ez az – jelentette ki Aryu. – A jutalmad, hogy megengedem, hogy leszopj.

Hát, ez csodálatosan hangzott. Pitty megint elvörösödött; attól függetlenül, hogy annyira nem volt ellenére, hogy az énekes ilyen megalázóan bánjon vele, arra cseppet sem volt felkészülve, hogy rögtön egy faszt nyomjanak a szájába. Elvégre mindeddig meg volt győződve róla, hogy hetero, csak lányokkal volt szexuális kapcsolata, ez kicsit sok volt neki így elsőre, de láthatóan Aryut nem érdekelte a dolog.

\- Én nem hiszem, hogy… - kezdte volna Pitty, befejezni viszont nem tudta, mert a másik férfi megragadta a hajánál fogva, és nemcsak visszafordította a fejét a farka felé, hanem még kissé fel is rántotta, hogy az a bizonyos hímtag már a gitáros szájában is lett volna jó mélyen, ha nem szorítja össze. Így csak az ajkainak meg az arcának nyomódott; Aryu meglehetősen elégedetlen pillantást vetett rá.

\- Nyisd ki a szád – parancsolta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, mire Pitty megrázta a fejét; nos, ezt nem kellett volna, nagyon gyorsan rájött, mert először is kapott egy pofont, ami után még magához sem tért, Aryu már be is fogta az orrát. Két másodpercen belül a gitáros kinyitotta a száját, hogy levegőt kapjon, közben próbálta volna lelökni magáról a bandatársát, de az sajnos erősebbnek bizonyult nála; ahogy Pitty szája kinyílt, a félig merev fasz már bele is csúszott. A gitáros szeme azonnal könnybe lábadt, de mikor ellenkezni próbált, csak még rosszabb lett minden. Aryu mélyre lökte a másik férfi torkába a farkát, aki erre köhögni és öklendezni kezdett; ekkor az énekes megkönyörült rajta, és kihúzta a hímtagját, várt pár pillanatot, aztán megszólalt.

\- Nyisd ki – parancsolta, de mikor Pitty vonakodott, hozzátette: - Már ha nem akarod, hogy büntetést kapj, és az ennél ezerszer rosszabb lesz.

Pitty farka a „büntetés” szóra élénken lüktetni kezdett; ismét lejátszódott lelki szemei előtt, ahogyan azt a lányt büntették meg a pornófilmben, abban azonban biztos volt, hogy ő olyanokat nem akar átélni. Aryu szinte teljesen kemény merevedésére tévedt a pillantása, amin már a saját nyála is ott csillogott, és pár pillanatig csendben mérlegelt, aztán végül bólintott, és vörös arccal nyitotta ki résnyire a száját.

\- Nagyobbra – instruálta Aryu. – Így nem fog beleférni.

Pitty becsukta a szemét, mert már nem bírta tovább a megaláztatást, és engedelmeskedett; akkorára tátotta a száját, amekkorára tudta, mire a másik férfi hozzátette:

\- És nyújtsd ki a nyelved.

Már túl volt azon, hogy mindenre ellenkezzen, a gitáros jól tudta, úgyhogy némi habozás után ugyan, de ezt is megtette. Előre félt, mi lesz ebből, de Aryu csak a nyelvéhez dörzsölgette a farkát, ami ettől nemsokára szépen meg is keményedett, aztán bedugta a gitáros szájába, aki igyekezett nem öklendezni, főleg akkor, amikor a másik férfi szó szerint elkezdte őt szájba baszni. Először még óvatos volt és lassú, hogy Pitty szokja az érzést, de ahogy durvábbak lettek a mozdulatai, a gitáros ismét köhögni kezdett. Aryu kihúzta a szájából a farkát, és várt pár percet, hogy a másik férfi kissé összeszedje magát, aztán lábra állt, és a láncot óvatosan megrántva késztette Pittyt, hogy kövesse.

A gitáros megtörölte a száját, aztán feltápászkodott, de mikor kissé tanácstalanul megállt volna a bandatársa előtt, az lenyomta őt a földre. Pittynek ekkor kezdett leesni, mit akar; engedelmesen letérdelt, és felpillantott a szemmagasságban lévő merevedésre, ami csak rá várt. Ezúttal ő diktálhatta a tempót, legalábbis először, mert úgy tűnt, Aryunak nem igazán tetszik, hogy a partnere lassan, kísérletezgetve szopja. Ő ennél keményebben szerette, úgyhogy végül belemarkolt Pitty hajába, és elég durván rántotta rá a fejét a farkára. A gitáros szeme ismét könnybe lábadt, de szerencsére most nem kezdett el rögtön öklendezni, talán annak köszönhetően, hogy Aryu ezúttal nem dugta annyira mélyre a faszát. Így sikerült tartania magát, míg a másik férfi ismét szájba kezdte baszni, és csak hosszú percekkel később köhögött fel, mikor véletlenül túl mélyre ment a torkában a hímtag.

\- Most csinálod először? – érdeklődött Aryu szenvtelenül, mire Pitty vörös arccal bólintott. – Akkor még gyakoroljunk.

A gitáros engedelmesen vette ismét a szájába a másik férfi farkát, ezúttal már saját maga. Nagyon igyekezett, hogy kielégítő legyen, amit csinál, majd némi habozás után kivette a szájából Aryu farkát, és a nyelvével kezdte izgatni a makkját. Sikerült lenyalnia róla az időközben kiserkent előváladékot, aminek érdekesen kesernyés íze megtöltötte a száját, majd felpillantott az énekesre, aki épp ebben a pillanatban jutott el oda, hogy becsukja a szemét, hátravesse a fejét és előtörjön belőle egy mélyről jövő nyögés. Nem volt túl hosszú vagy hangos, Pitty mégsem tudta megállni, hogy el ne kuncogja magát; hát sikerült hangot kicsalnia a másik férfiből, akinek ez azonban mintha annyira nem tetszett volna. Gyorsan kinyitotta a szemét és lenézett a vidámkodó gitárosra, mintha kissé talán zavarba is jött volna, mindenesetre hirtelen törölte le a vigyort a másik férfi képéről, mikor megragadta őt, és az ágyra lökte.

Pitty nyekkent egyet, de még magához térni sem volt ideje, Aryu elkezdte lerángatni róla a ruhákat. A póló, nadrág, zokni és alsó mind a földön végezte, Pitty nem is ellenkezett, már túlságosan élvezte az egészet, inkább kíváncsian hagyta, hogy a másik azt tegye vele, amit akar. Aryu ekkor megragadta a már teljesen meztelen gitáros lábait, és annak mellkasához nyomta őket, majd átvezette alattuk a láncot, és hozzáerősítette a másik végét is a nyakörvhöz, így Pittynek muszáj volt ebben a meglehetősen kitárulkozó pozícióban maradni. A lánc belemélyedt a húsába, ha elengedte magát, úgyhogy inkább megfeszítette az izmait, majd arra gondolt, talán jobb lenne megtartani a lábait a kezével, de erről gyorsan le kellett mondania, mert Aryu a közeli szekrényből előkotort egy bilincset, és odaerősítette vele a gitáros csuklóit az ágytámlához. Most már esélye sem lett volna ellenkezni, bár nem akart, egyelőre biztosan nem.

Az énekes ekkor visszaült az ágyra a másik férfi mellé, megnyalta az ajkait, ahogy lustán szemügyre vette Pitty szűk, szűz ánuszrózsáját; a gitáros elvörösödött, és összeszorította a szemét. Furcsa volt bevallania magának, hogy attól függetlenül, mennyire zavarba ejtő helyzetben van, másra sem vágyik, csak hogy Aryu végre hozzáérjen. És nem csak a farkához, hanem a fenekéhez, a lyukába dugjon valamit, mert annyira vágyik arra, hogy betöltsék…

Hát, nem kellett sokat várnia. Az énekes elővett egy tubus síkosítót, és nyomott egy jókora adagot az ujjaira, majd simogatni kezdte velük Pitty lyukacskáját.

\- Gondolom, ilyet se csináltál még – szólalt meg, mire a bandatársa a fejét rázta.

\- Nem – vallotta be a gitáros, és összerezzent, ahogy a hűvös ujjak a szintén hűvös gélt masszírozták az egyik legérzékenyebb pontján. Egyáltalán nem volt rossz érzés, de szerette volna, ha már elkezdi betölteni valami, úgyhogy kissé elégedetlenül nyögött fel. Szerencsére Aryu vette az adást, mert azonnal elkezdte beledugni a középső ujját; csak az első ujjpercig jutott, mikor Pitty ismét felnyögött.

\- Hú, de fura – kommentálta, mire Aryu leállt, és inkább mozgatni kezdte azt a pár centi ujját, ami a másik férfiban volt. Pittynek ez már sokkal jobban tetszett; szorosra zárt szemmel, kipirult arccal nyögdécselt, az ujj pedig szinte észrevétlenül egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre nyomult benne.

\- Már majdnem bent van az egész – jelentette ki kis idő múlva Aryu, mire a másik férfi meglepetten emelte fel a fejét, hogy megnézze, mik is folynak a fenekénél. És tényleg, nem sokkal később az énekes ujja már tövid merült benne, ő pedig még többért nyüszített. Aryu nem váratta sokáig, hozzátette a mutatóujját is, és úgy hatolt be Pitty testébe, ezúttal kevésbé lassan és türelmesen. A gitáros az ajkába harapott; elég feszítő érzés volt, de nemsokára hozzászokott, akkor azonban Aryu ollózni kezdett benne, ami ismét csak feszítette.

\- Na még egyet – mondta az énekes, mire Pitty ellenkezve nyüszített fel, ha szabadak a kezei, biztosan megpróbálta volna ellökni magától az énekest, így viszont tehetetlenül kellett tűrnie, hogy Aryu harmadik ujja is belé nyomuljon a másik kettő mellett. Sok percbe beletelt, míg végre ellazult és kitágult annyira, hogy ne legyen kellemetlen, és ismét élvezni kezdje az ujjazást, amikor azonban Aryu látta rajta, hogy tetszik neki, nemsokára kihúzta belőle az ujjait.

Pitty szemrehányó tekintettel pillantott fel, de aztán elakadt a szava, pedig már készült volna reklamálni. Azonnal tudta, mi fog következni, mikor meglátta, hogy az énekes ledobja magáról először a pólóját, majd a többi ruhadarabját. Az húzogatott párat a még mindig keménynek bizonyuló farkán, majd odament a szekrényhez, és előkotort egy csomag kotont; az egyiket kibontotta és a hímtagjára húzta, Pitty pedig nagyot nyelt. Az ujjazás egy dolog volt, Aryu aggasztóan vastagnak tűnő farka pedig megint másik. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy fog az beleférni, idegesen fészkelődött és a bilincseket feszegette, de az énekest láthatólag nem nagyon érdekelték az aggályai. Letérdelt Pitty elé, még egy adag síkosítót nyomott a farkára, eldolgozta rajta, aztán szépen bepozícionálta, és mit sem törődve a gitáros hirtelen támadt ellenkezésével, könyörtelenül nyomulni kezdett belé.

Pitty ismét felnyüszített; legalább bele tudott volna kapaszkodni valamibe, a lepedőbe vagy Aryu karjába, azonban hála a bilincseknek, semmit sem tehetett. A körmei félholdakat vájtak a tenyerébe, ahogy belemart a saját húsába, de még ez a fájdalom sem tudta elvonni a figyelmét a belé nyomuló farokról, ami kíméletlenül tágította akkorára, amekkorát nem is hitt volna, hogy képes lesz.

Mikor már az egész makkja benn volt, Aryu Pittyre való tekintettel tartott pár perc szünetet. Most már ő is zihált, legszívesebben kegyetlen mód baszni kezdte volna a kis szüzességét vesztett segget maga alatt, de azért igyekezett nem sérülést okozni a bandatársának. Gondolt ő mindenféle aszexuális dologra a szomszéd nénikén át a Déli-sarkon menetelő pingvinekig mindenre, de végül nem tudta tovább türtőztetni magát, kínzóan lassan tovább nyomult. Pittynek egész szürreális élmény volt, hogy olyan mélyre dugnak neki egy ekkora valamit, és az első pár lökés szabályosan fájt is. Könyörgött a másik férfinak, hogy hagyja abba, mert tényleg fáj, csakhogy süket fülekre találtak a szavai; aztán eljutott arra a szintre, hogy kezdett hozzászokni, kitágult eléggé ahhoz, hogy valami egész másféle érzés kerítse hatalmába, ami erősen hasonlított ahhoz, mikor megujjazták.

Nem volt rossz egyáltalán, sőt az sem, mikor Aryu begyorsított, és őrült tempóban pumpálni kezdte. A gitáros ismét nyögni kezdett, de ezúttal összetéveszthetetlenül az élvezettől; Aryu elvigyorodott. Hát ennyit az ellenkezésről.

Pitty csuklójába már egész mélyen vájtak a bilincsek, úgyhogy az énekes nemsokára arra jutott, ideje legalább az egyik kezét elengednie. Előrehajolt úgy, hogy még mindig benne volt a másik férfiban, aki kissé értetlenül nyitotta ki a szemét, és figyelte, ahogy az énekes eloldozza őt. Hálásan húzta le a karjait, amik amúgy is elgémberedtek, és kissé meglepetten látta a vörös csíkokat rajta, de még mielőtt azt hihette volna, hogy ennyi volt a kikötözés, Aryu kihúzódott belőle, majd a hasára fordította a másik férfit, és elkapta annak bal csuklóját. Pitty felszisszent, de a bandatársát láthatólag ez fikarcnyit sem érdekelte, mert visszabilincselte azt a bal karját a háttámlához. Csak a jobbnak kegyelmezett, aztán feltérdeltette Pittyt, rácsapott párat a fenekére, majd miután elégedetten pillantott a szemmel láthatólag kitágult, ezúttal már nem rózsaszín, hanem vörös ánuszra, ismét elkezdett belehatolni.

Pitty nagyot szusszant, bár a várttal szemben egyáltalán nem fájt neki, szerencsére már eléggé kitágult és nedves volt belül ahhoz, hogy ez ne okozzon kellemetlenséget. Élvezetet viszont annál inkább; mikor pár lökéssel később a gitáros lábai megadták magukat, Aryu nem is bánta, jóformán ráfeküdt a szintén hason fekvő Pittyre, és serényen dugta. A gitáros a nyögéseit elnyomta ugyan a matrac, amibe a fejét temette, de az énekes azért hallotta, és elég izgató volt a számára a csattogással egyetemben, ahogy a csípője újra és újra nekilökődött a másik férfi síkosítótól csillogó, habos fenekéhez.

Nem bírta tovább, belemart a bandatársa jobb karjába és bal csípőjébe, majd beleélvezett.

Pitty megnyikkant a fájdalomtól, de közben tudta, hogy most már vége. Aryu nemsokára kihúzta magát belőle, ő pedig megkínzottan sóhajtott fel; nem mintha nem élvezte volna az aktust, csakhogy ő kellemetlenül izgalmi állapotban volt még mindig. Legalább úgy, hogy Aryu a matracba döngölte, minden egyes lökés valamennyire stimulálta a merev farkát, most azonban erről is lemondhatott. Remélte, hogy nem baj, ha verni kezdi magának, mert már nagyon szüksége volt rá, úgyhogy óvatosan a hátára fordult, megnézte, mit csinál a másik férfi, majd mikor látta, hogy az éppen a gumit húzza le, úgy döntött, magához nyúl. Aryu kidobta a használt óvszert, megtörölgette magát, visszahúzta az alsóját, és csak utána ült vissza a gitáros mellé, aki fél karját nem tudta ugyan használni, ami amúgy eléggé fájdalmasnak tűnő pozícióban lógott Pitty feje felett, de őt láthatólag még ez sem érdekelte, csak a saját élvezetének hajszolása.

\- Megtudhatom, ki engedte meg, hogy verd a farkad? – érdeklődött Aryu, mire a másik férfi elvörösödve engedte el a farkát, és bizonytalanul az énekesre pillantott.

\- Én csak…

\- Ezért büntetés jár.

Pitty tágra nyílt szemmel figyelte, ahogy Aryu aggasztóan lassan odasétál ahhoz a bizonyos szekrényhez, majd elővesz belőle egy kis tolltartóhoz hasonlatos táskát. Szépen letette az ágyon fekvő gitáros mellé, majd kinyitotta; tényleg úgy nézett ki belülről is, mint egy tolltartó, csakhogy íróeszközök helyett különböző vastagságú fémpálcák foglaltak benne helyet. Pitty elkerekedett szemmel nézte, ahogy a másik férfi kihúzza a legvékonyabbat, síkosítót ken rá, majd jócskán a partnere farkára is.

\- Mi… mit akarsz csinálni? - kérdezte a gitáros nagyon rosszat sejtve, mire Aryu csak elvigyorodott, és annyit mondott:

\- Mindjárt megtudod.

Nos, hát Pitty inkább nem akarta tudni. Az énekes a kezébe vette a hirtelen már nem is olyan kemény hímtagot, és a makkjához pozícionálta a pálcát. A gitáros ekkor döntött úgy, hogy ennek fele sem tréfa; ilyet még nem látott, de nem is akart, tapasztalni meg főleg nem, úgyhogy a szabadon maradt jobb kezével gyorsan elkapta a farkát. Aryunak persze ez nem tetszett, és egy pillanat alatt a meglepett bandatársa mellkasára térdelt, lekevert neki két pofont, aztán a láncot a torkához szorítva sziszegte a fülébe:

\- Ezt még egyszer meg ne próbáld. Értetted?

Pitty rémülten pislogva igyekezett kinyögni egy igenlő választ; szerencsére erre a másik férfi elengedte, viszont a másik bilinccsel ismét az ágytámlához rögzítette a partnere szabad kezét is, hogy ne tudjon tovább kalimpálni.

Pitty ismét tehetetlenül feküdt, és rémülten figyelte, ahogy Aryu megint a kezébe veszi azt a marhára ijesztőnek tűnő kis tárgyat.

\- Ne, ne, ne, ne! - ellenkezett a gitáros, de hiába, a kis fémdarab könyörtelenül becsusszant a húgycsövébe.

\- Maradj veszteg, mert tényleg fájni fog – szólt rá Aryu, ugyanis a másik férfi vonaglani kezdett és próbált volna szabadulni, ezek a szavak viszont kellőképpen megijesztették ahhoz, hogy inkább szót fogadjon. Felszisszent, ahogy a pálca egyre mélyebbre csúszott belé, olyan helyre, amiről azt sem tudta, lehetséges lehet ilyesmi, aztán Aryu elkezdte simogatni körülötte a farkát. Ez valamivel kellemesebbé tette a procedúrát; Pitty maga sem vette észre, mikor csukta be a szemét, de mikor ismét kinyitotta, azt kellett látnia, hogy a jó hosszúnak tűnő fémdarabból már csak pár centi látszódik ki. El sem hitte, hogy ilyen mélyre ment, Aryu pedig elvigyorodott, ahogy látta, a másik férfi mennyire meglepődött. Aztán csak még jobban, mikor az énekes óvatosan mozgatni kezdte a pálcát, és Pittynek rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez… annyira nem is rossz érzés.

Nagyot sóhajtott, és visszahanyatlott a feje, a szemét becsukta, és csak egyre tudott gondolni; épp egy olyan lyukát erőszakolják meg, amiről azt sem hitte, hogy lehetséges. Elképesztően izgató érzés és gondolat volt, de még mielőtt túlságosan élvezni tudta volna, Aryu kihúzta belőle. A gitáros pislogva emelte fel a fejét, de ha azt hitte, vége, hát nagyot tévedett, az énekes csupán egy másik, valamivel vastagabb pálcát vett elő, azt is bekente síkosítóval, majd elkezdte beledugni Pitty húgycsövébe, aki ismét görcsösen rándult össze. Ezúttal már nem volt annyira sokkoló számára az élmény, mint néhány perce, de azért nem lelkesedett annyira a feszítő érzésért, amihez kellett kis idő, hogy hozzászokjon. Aztán Aryu ismét mozgatni kezdte a kis fémdarabot, a gitáros pedig felnyögött.

\- Hogy élvezi – kommentálta az énekes láthatólag jól szórakozva, mire Pitty elvörösödött és a fejét rázta, tudta azonban, hogy a másik férfit nem verheti át. Sütött róla, hogy tényleg tetszik neki a dolog, arra azonban álmában sem gondolt volna, hogy ettől képes lesz elélvezni. Márpedig hirtelen érezte, hogy közel van, túlságosan közel, úgyhogy kissé rémülten szólalt meg:

\- El fogok menni, el fogok menni!

Félt, mi lesz, ha a pálca benne van közben, de szerencsére Aryu gyorsan kihúzta belőle, ő pedig pont ettől az érzéstől ment el a vártál is gyorsabban, összespriccelve a saját hasát és mellkasát.

Pitty zihálva nyitotta ki a szemét pár pillanattal később; Aryu akkor már pakolt, eltette a tolltartószerűséget meg a tubus síkosítót, aztán nagy kegyesen kioldotta a bilincseket. A gitáros megdörzsölgette a teljesen elgémberedett karjait, aztán feltápászkodott és kiszolgálta magát az asztalon talált zsebkendőkből. Abban biztos volt, hogy az ágyneműnek viszont annyi, és milyen igaza volt; a fenekéről lecsurgó síkosítóban szinte úszott az ágy.

\- Tönkretetted az ágyneműt – kommentálta Aryu, ahogy a bandatársa mellé lépett. – Ezért legközelebb büntetést érdemelsz.

Pitty pedig alig várta, hogy eljöjjön az a bizonyos legközelebb.


End file.
